A Spartan Love Story, Part One
A Spartan Love Story, Part One is the seventh episode of the ninth season of The New Girl, Colt, Reformed. The episode details Denni Fallon's investigation into the elite society of The Immortals at Spartan Academy. The episode was released on February 2, 2012. Synopsis Denni decides to investigate Spartan Academy... But will she uncover its secrets? Plot After school, Denni sits in the office of the Centerscore High newspaper club, scanning through all of the information she collected about Spartan Academy and The Immortals. Frustrated by the lack of new information collected, she sends an email to Colt voicing her concerns about his new path and life and asks him to meet with her for better insight. Brendan enters the room, drained from having taken the SETs that morning. He apprises her of the potential endowment Centerscore High could receive should they achieve the highest SET scores. To her surprise, Denni receives an email from Colt, ordering her to leave him alone and that he does not care about her. She's visibly hurt by the contents of the letter, confused as to why Colt would send such a hurtful email given their past. She expresses her confusion to Brendan, who suggests she investigate at Spartan Academy with a help of a friend who works for the Spartan Academy newspaper club. The next day, at Spartan Academy, Denni goes to the office of the club, which is cluttered and covered in papers. There, she meets Brendan's friend, Nick Brown. Denni tells him that she is conducting an investigation on The Immortals. He leads her into a closet, where all of his information regarding The Immortals is. Nick had been investigating on The Immortals for three months and noticed that certain students received special privileges, however could not look any further after being threatened. He suspects that The Immortals are planning something devious. They devise a plan to get one of the members to unintentionally disclose details about the club by having Denni tempt them. At lunch, they set the plan into motion. Nick has Denni wear a microphone and flirt with Chad, The Immortals' weak link, in attempt to get him to reveal information. She tells Chad that she is a fan of him and he proposes they go make out in a secret place, referring to the den of The Immortals, before realizing that some of the members would likely be there. She pries for information, asking if he has a clique of guys and Chad eventually reveals the name of the society and that there are six members, naming Colt in particular. He receives a call from Percy and leaves, before Denni returns back to Nick. They discuss the next steps of the plan, only to realize that they aren't quite sure what they are yet. Denni mentions Chad calling Percy 'Zeus' on the phone, confirming Nick's suspicions about his involvement in the society. Nick and Denni sneak into Percy's condo on campus, searching for evidence. As they dispute the likelihood of him being an actual member of the society, Percy himself arrives. They scramble into a closet, just as Percy enters his room. He receives a call from Chad and they vaguely discuss plans to do something at the cotillion that night before leaving the condo again. Denni and Nick quickly sneak out of the house right after. They decide the plan is to tail Chad and Percy through the night to see what they are scheming, but Denni must get a date in order to attend. They walk into the Spartan weight room, selecting Mark Backbutter as her potential date, the only Spartan without one so far. She flirts with Mark and gets him to ask her out. He tries to kiss her, when Colt notices. Bonus Scene In the den of The Immortals, Percy, Carson, Chad and Preston equivocally talk about the plan. Percy discloses that the headmaster is on board with the project and if done successfully, there would be various rewards, including guaranteed A+s in all of their classes and a private jet. Preston worries about how dependent they can be about Colt following through, but Percy assures him that he would be easy to manipulate. Carson reveals that Denni has been on campus with Nick, irritating Percy, who sent the email to get her off Colt's back. He orders Carson to watch for her so that they could at last be victorious in their scheme. Characters *Denni Fallon *Nick Brown *Brendan Berg *Chad Slater *Colt Warren *Carson King *Preston Graves *Mark Backbutter *Percy von Guttentag Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 9: Colt, Reformed